1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a detachable housing, and particularly to a display device having a detachable housing that can be conveniently replaced if need be.
2. General Background
A typical electronic display device such as a TV or a computer monitor (e.g., an LCD) includes a main body and a housing. For each type of display device, such as LCDs, most of the components thereof are the same. Some differences may include the contents of an on-screen display (OSD) unit, and the structures of a command input unit and a status indication unit. Traditionally, the OSD unit, the command input unit and the status indication unit are all included in the main body. The housing functions only as a cover for covering the main body.
Recently, with the rapid increase of computer users, the demand for individually unique OSD menus and command input units has significantly increased. For example, some users prefer knobs on a command input unit, whereas other users prefer keys or touch pads on the command input unit. Further, some users prefer fewer keys on a smaller command input unit, whereas other users prefer more keys on a more comprehensive command input unit. However, when the OSD unit and the command input unit are contained in the main body of the LCD, a manufacturer of LCDs has to configure an entire unique LCD for each type of different OSD unit. Each time a new type of OSD unit is to be manufactured, time consuming and expensive redesigning and remanufacturing are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,453 issued on Jan. 15, 2002 and entitled “Television System Having Replaceable Graphics User Interface Architecture” provides a television and an external media module. The television includes a television control unit capable of generating a control signal, apparatus for receiving a video signal, a media controller for generating a graphics signal, and a display unit for displaying either the video signal or a combined video and graphics signal. The external media module, external to the television, is connectable via an interface with the media controller, and performs a graphics on-screen display application in accordance with the television control signal. However, in order to change the type of the command input unit, e.g., knob, key, or touch pad, or/and change the number of knobs or keys or touch pads, the entire display device still needs to be redesigned.
Therefore, a hitherto unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.